


Heartbreak is inevitable

by MermaidOdair



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidOdair/pseuds/MermaidOdair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's thoughts after Maeve dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak is inevitable

“Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable.” Spencer always hear his mother quoting him these words as he read the wizard of Oz. And now he knows that they are true.

His heart is broken and he doesn’t think it can be fixed, not after everything that happened in the past week.

His friends try to cheer him up an in his dreams Maeve says that nothing was having some fault.  
But still, how can he live with a broken heart? And his broken pieces filled with regret and sorrow?

He would’ve ended it all, he should’ve ended it all, but he cannot do that. Not when in his dreams she tells him not to, and says how much she knows he loves her.

Yes, his heart is broken into a million of pieces, but all these pieces scream at him that making it all disappear is not what Maeve would want.

And in the end, Spencer would rather get hurt than feel nothing at all.


End file.
